Amy Winfrey
Amy Winfrey 'is a director for [[Tuca & Bertie (series)|''Tuca & Bertie]]''. '' '''Amy Winfrey is an American animator, screenwriter, songwriter, director and voice actress. She is best known for creating the web series Making Fiends that was later picked up by Nickelodeon in 2008. ''Tuca & Bertie'' Winfrey has directed the following episodes: Season 1 * 1x01 ''The Sugar Bowl'' * 1x05 ''Plumage'' * 1x09 ''The Jelly Lakes'' Bio Other Projects Filmography South Park '' Winfrey worked as an animator on the Comedy Central series ''South Park in 1997. She also worked on the feature film South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, making it the first animated feature film she ever worked on. Muffin Films Winfrey created Muffin Films as a thesis project in 2000. There are twelve cartoons, one for each muffin in a dozen. The series explores different styles of Flash animation in twelve different shorts, using muffins as the subject of the stories, which includes muffins that want to be eaten and those that don't, results of having an excess of muffins or none at all, muffins from outer space, muffins that haunt their devourers, and muffins expressing their angst. To celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Muffin Films, Amy Winfrey created six additional cartoons for the series.1 Episode list Big Bunny Big Bunny is a Flash cartoon series created by Winfrey while she was a graduate student at UCLA. Winfrey voices all of the characters, except for the bunny who is voiced by Peter Merryman. Big Bunny is a giant, pink, serious bunny with sharp teeth and a loud, deep, booming voice. He is very loquacious and speaks with humorously broken up speech. He likes to seduce children with weird and humorously disturbing stories with anticlimactic endings. Big Bunny wants to eat every living thing in sight, including the children. He doesn't state this outright, but constantly makes insinuations to his gluttonous intentions with emphasized adjectives like "delicious," "yummy," "tender," and "scrumptious" strewn throughout his sentences.1 Episode list Making Fiends Main article: Making Fiends (web series) Winfrey created Making Fiends in 2003 as a web cartoon. The series has 21 episodes created between 2003 and 2005. Winfrey voiced several characters, including Charlotte. Nickelodeon contacted Winfrey in early 2004 about bringing Making Fiends on TV. The TV series aired from October 4 to November 1, 2008 on Nicktoons Network. Squid and Frog In 2008, Winfrey started Squid and Frog, short cartoons about a red squid and an orange frog, who sing about various things, such as that you can't learn surgery from television.7 BoJack Horseman Winfrey has worked as a director for all five seasons of the Netflix animated series BoJack Horseman. Hooray For Hell On 6 October 2018, Winfrey released a web cartoon called Hooray For Hell, co-created by Peter Merryman. The series is about a girl who wakes up in Hell after voting for president and gets a ticket to Heaven. Only one episode has been released thus far.1 Resources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Winfrey1 Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers